


ascent by kevystel [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, Urban Fantasy, like really the slowest, spot the yuzuru hanyu cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of ascent by kevystelSummary: Viktor learns that a full week without Yuuri showing up at Yakov’s, all scraped-wire voice and double shot of whatever you have that helps people think, I have a paper to write and I haven’t slept since Saturday, please Viktor! is a good week for Yuuri. A very good week.(magical coffeeshop dancer au)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234727) by [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel). 



> Check out the awesome art by Strangehats that goes with this story [here](http://strangehats.tumblr.com/post/158506558212/ascent-first-piece-for-kevystels-wonderful-fic).

**Title** : ascent  
**Author** : kevystel  
**Cover Artist** : Strangehats  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : Chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Viktor learns that a full week without Yuuri showing up at Yakov’s, all scraped-wire voice and double shot of whatever you have that helps people think, I have a paper to write and I haven’t slept since Saturday, please Viktor! is a good week for Yuuri. A very good week.  
(magical coffeeshop dancer au)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10234727)  
**Length** 2:34:02  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ascent%20by%20kevystel.mp3)

****

cover art by Strangehats, find it & more for this fic on [their Tumblr!](http://strangehats.tumblr.com/post/158506558212/ascent-first-piece-for-kevystels-wonderful-fic)


End file.
